The World Through The Glass Eyes Of Iron Woman
by The Daft Hatter
Summary: Maddie Hatter (I know the irony please just ignore it) had a normal life as waitress in Malibu California but when her glass eye falls into the drink of an angry customer and she winds up homeless how does she become the new face of the medical industry? Just ask Tony at the next Stark Expo of course!


Chapter 1: Curse You Applebee's And

Your Little Entrees Too!

Suddenly a pink streak zipped right by Tony Stark almost knocking him to the ground as the now black and pink metal creation stopped to hover over a building to speak.

"Mr. Tony Stark! A.K.A. Iron Man! Just as you are here to save the world, I'm here to put it in danger again. As for I am Iron Woman and I'm your worst nightmare." I smirked evilly inside my black and pink iron suit waiting for Tony's response to the new threat to the world. So yes I bet you are super confused right now as to why I am directly challenging Iron man/ Tony Stark to a full on battle. Let us go back in time about 3 years to a time in my life when everything started to go down the crapper.

Three years ago I wasn't living the dream but I had a job, working at Applebee's making $3.00 an hour with whatever else I got in tips for being a waitress. Not too glamorous but it's a job. I absolutely hate the rude customers who think its ok to yell at me and make me cry but today really pushed me too far. It went a little something like this:

Today we were very busy, loads of people coming in an out the wait was about a half hour to forty-five minutes. There were about less than half the available waiters/waitresses working everyone else either called out or didn't even bother to show. It was the Memorial Day parade today and our store just happened to be on the parade route so everyone just had to go… ugh parades they irritate me. But that aside I'm trying to deal with so many people when a large pregnant woman walked into the eatery she had a husband/boyfriend and two other small children. Nothing too serious because I deal with large families all the time. I mean last week I was one of three waitresses waiting on a huge baby shower that had the whole restaurant rented out. Now after the family had been seated I was about to go over when a customer stopped me.

"Excuse me ma'am could I get another lemon for my water please?" This elderly woman with horribly bright red hair asked.

"Sure." I smiled and ran off to the kitchen and got the lady her lemon. Once I gave it to her I turned to go wait on the just seated larger family when another customer saw fit to stop me.

"Ma'am I believe I ordered the chicken fajita rollup not this order of children's chicken." A gentleman stopped me with a black and white fedora and a suit coat on.

"I am very sorry sir let me fix it for you. We are just very busy today." I apologized and ran off to the kitchen replacing his order.

"Here we are again I apologize."

"Oh, thank you." He replied smiling before I ran off to care for the family. It's been about a half hour before I finally made it over there.

"Hi my name is Maddie and I will be your server today. I am very sorry for the wait. Can I get you any drinks to start with?" I smiled lightly in a calm and friendly voice.

"Well yeah! Now that you took your sweet dandy time of gettin' over here I even think we are ready to order." She spoke with a bit of irritation in her voice. I passed it off and continued speaking.

"So what will it be then?" I replied as the family then placed their orders.

"Alright I'll go put these right in and be back with your drinks right away." I smiled lightly.

"…yeah that's right you better be right back bitch…" I heard the woman whisper under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." She smiled before I walked away brushing off what she said. Once I was about to go bring them their drinks a customer stopped me.

"Hey woman! My drink spilt! Come clean it up!" Some man half lying on the bar half hanging off half-drunk shouted at me across the restaurant.

"Yes sir!" I piped up running over with paper towels ready. I had sat the tray down assuming people in this shithole actually had brains, I then bent over and began cleaning the mess. Once I had the drink cleaned I came back up only to find the drinks gone and the tray missing.

'_Fuckin' retards!_' I thought internally growling going off to replace the drinks. With the drinks replaced I finally made it over to the family serving them.

"Here we go sorry for the wait some man needed me to clean up a spilt beer." I spoke divvying up the drinks smiling as I explained what happened. Right as I had explained my brief story the all mighty manager, the mighty bitchasaurus, appeared telling the man who yelled at me to clean up the drink to leave.

"I don't need to hear your excuses; I just would like my food." She replied sounding irritated.

"Well I had just put your food in twenty minutes ago so it should be ready in about another ten minutes." I replied back.

"Well then go check," she snapped. "…Dumb cunt."

"What?" I looked at her confused hoping I didn't hear what I just did.

"Nothing." At this point the husband/boyfriend looked really annoyed, his face read something along the lines of 'just shut up and let it go please.' I tried to brush it off but I just couldn't this time. I get angered easily and I have a nasty temper. Literally I'm like a bomb waiting to go off. I went and popped in on the kitchen to find the orders ready to go I grabbed them and set up the tray, on my way over some customer stopped me _again_.

"Ma'am is that my order?" Some lady rudely asked me.

"No this is for another customer I am very sorry I could check on your food for you in a moment?" I asked politely trying not to freak out right now.

"It's fine… whatever." She spoke rolling her eyes annoyed. After brushing her off I came over and divvyed up the food in the same manner as the drinks.

"Here we are and again I pardon the wait." I smiled at the nice family before I felt something hard smack me in the back of the head causing my glass eye to pop out and fly into the mother's drink. This whole scene happened so fast I honestly can't tell you when it was the she witch started screaming but she did. Her loud shrills of terror set off her children and for no reason they screamed themselves. This made the wild bitchasaurus storm over angrily.

'_The beastie has awoken, SHIT! This will be my third offence! This will give him the grounds to fire me!_' I thought freaking out. Trying to remain calm was not an option, and I could not afford to lose this job.

"What is going on here?!" My manager snapped with his attention directed to the customers.

"This insolent ugly whore threw her glass eye in my drink!" The woman shouted. I was freaking out further at this point, trying to keep my tears and anger under wraps.

"Maddie! This is your third offence! Do you know how much bacteria your glass eye could be infested with?! That is so unsanitary. I don't know what happened and I don't care what did. But this is the final straw, you're fired! There is the door get your nasty eye your bag and leave!" My manager shouted at me. And at this point I was in tears; with my eye fished out I went toward the back to get my bag running and crying when a customer stopped me.

"Ma'am could I get a-" I cut her off.

"I'M NOT AN APPLEBEE'S EMPLOYEE ANYMORE!" I shouted running in the back getting my bag and leaving. Right as I left though the lady was laughing at me, the ugly sea hag had the nerve to laugh at me! I walked over to her table and looked at her as she laughed.

"What do you want you ugly whore?" She asked irritated.

"I hope you fall and die you ugly she witch!" I shouted and stormed out. Life was pretty hard without my job with no income I had no way of paying the bills in my apartment. I knew I either had to look for a new job or see how far selling my possessions would take me. Eventually after my couch was sold and I got denied for unemployment for the fourth time I gave up. I couldn't pay the rent and got evicted all I had left for my possessions was a backpack with an old Japanese cook book, some family portraits, an address book, and my blueprints for my bio-mechanical eye I thought up before I gave up my dreams of going to med school. And this was it I had no money no place to go and was ready to contact my grandpa and ask if I could come back and live with him like I did when I was a kid during the summer.

'_But that would require money stupid!_' I thought to myself as I politely asked passerby for some spare change.

"Excuse me sir! Any change to spare for a poor woman trying to make it med school?" I asked with sadness in my voice pleading to a man in sunglasses, a mustache-beard like goatee combo and short messy brown hair that in the light looked black. Ok pause here for a second I know what you're saying 'NYEH! It's Tony effing Stark! Why too for you no watch news?!' I never had the time to pay attention to the news people, with work and trying to change the world from the confines of what was my office I had no time to watch. So yes I had no idea it was Tony.

"Oh you're trying to make it to medical school? What for?" He asked totally catching me off guard only because most people would get mad at me and leave calling me an alcoholic.

"I wish to be an optic neural surgeon. I want to work with blind, and bad eye sighted people." I smiled up at the man replying who still surprising me didn't have a look of disinterest on his face.

"Why is that? It seems like people have reasons for doing things they do. And I'm pretty sure it's not just because you like eyes." He asked. Pause again; I know you're probably all like 'SUPER NYEH! Tony is out of character! He wouldn't talk to a homeless person!' but there is a reason for it like everything in this world but if I told you why he was out and about it would give away the whole plot to the story and undoubtedly make you not want to read this anymore. So don't ask and just read please?

"I have my reasons and I'm pretty sure a stranger like you has a reason for talking to a homeless girl who was recently evicted. So I appreciate you taking the time to talk with me but if you have no spare change would you mind leaving?" I asked just a little suspicious of this man's motives.

"Alright then I'll see you around good luck with med school here's a start." He winked at me and left dropping a ten dollar bill in my cup.

'_At least he tips well_...' I thought to myself before counting my collection of coins. Life as a smart homeless woman was only going to go more downhill from here and I could feel it in my gut.


End file.
